1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety devices and more particularly to a device for assisting a handicapped or an elderly person in using a toilet facility.
2. Prior Art Statement
Various types of handicap and safety devices have been proposed in the prior art for assisting in the daily functions of handicapped or elderly people. An important application of these handicap and safety devices relates to the use of bathroom facilities and more particularly to the use of a toilet facility. Handicap and safety devices related to the use of a toilet facility is important for several reasons. First, bathroom facilities are frequently used and are generally private in nature. Second, a large percentage of accidents in the home occur in the bathroom during the use of the bathroom facilities. Third, few bathrooms have telephones or other means for calling for assistance. Accordingly, an efficient, safe and inexpensive handicap and safety device for assisting a handicapped or an elderly person during the use of the bathroom facilities has been a desired goal sought by the prior art.
The prior art has proposed many solutions for assisting a handicapped or an elderly person in the use of toilet facilities. U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,471 to Matibag discloses arm rests for water closets or the like having retractable arms which are affixed to the toilet seat pivot and are affixed to the floor adjacent the water closet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,242 to Trowbridge et al. sets forth an arm assembly for a water closet seat which is connected to the seat pivots as well as being connected to the water closet seat. In a similar manner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,236 to Klein discloses a toilet support being pivoted at the toilet seat pivot and fastened at the other end to the seat by having a portion of the seat extending into an opening in the arm of the toilet support. U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,778 to Richards sets forth a toilet aid wherein arm rests are attached to the normal pivot of a water closet seat with members extending outwardly therefrom for resting on the peripheral rim of the water closet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,797 to Kristoffersen sets forth a sitting and/or squatting water closet having assisting handles disposed outwardly therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,480 to Guenther et al. sets forth a toilet support wherein one or more arms are mounted on bracket supports adjacent the seat of the toilet bowl and being adapted for movement into and out of an operative position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,052 to Guenther illustrates first and second arms mounted for pivotal movement about the normal hinge of the water closet seat and wherein the first and second arms can be locked in various axial position relative to one another. U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,631 to Grady discloses a portable commode incorporating hand assisting means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,759 to Strasser sets forth a base having removable side rails for elevating a toilet and for incorporating removable side rails. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,157 to James sets forth a water closet having two side support structures which rest on the ground and are affixed to the pivotal axis of the water closet seat. A subsequent patent to James, namely U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,069, sets forth a modification of the prior James patent wherein the side support structures may be rotatable about the hinge pivot. Although the aforementioned patents have contributed to the progress of the handicap and safety device art, none of these handicap and safety devices have provided a safe, simple and easy to install water closet arm assembly which meets the needs of handicapped and elderly people.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved water closet arm assembly which overcomes the problem encountered by the prior art handicap and safety devices and provides significant advancements in safety and ease of use for handicap and safety devices for water closets.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved water closet arm assembly which is low cost and is available to handicapped and elderly people on fixed incomes.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved water closet arm assembly wherein the arm assembly does not interfere with the movement of the water closet seat or the water closet cover.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved water closet arm assembly wherein the arm assembly may be mounted on a conventional toilet without modification thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved water closet arm assembly for a water closet which may be mounted on a conventional toilet without modification thereof or may be integrally incorporated in a new water closet seat.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved water closet arm and water closet seat assembly which is incorporated into a one piece assembly molded of a plastic material.
Another object of this invention is to provide a water closet arm assembly which does not interfere with the normal toilet functions of a user.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved water closet arm assembly wherein the arm assembly does not interfere with the normal raising of the water closet seat from the water closet.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.